Memories to Remember
by hunhanmin
Summary: everything, are miracles in october.


_Mungkin salahku yang mengenalmu di dunia maya.._

_Bisakah? Bisakah aku melupakanmu?_

_Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah melupakanmu._

_Melupakanmu dan menjalani hidup baruku._

_Tanpa mu disisiku,_

_Namun denganmu yang ada dihatiku._

_bisakah..  
><em>

_bisakah aku melupakanmu,_

_Oh Sehun?_

**All Luhan POV.**

**27 Oktober, 2013.**  
>Lagi lagi! Kau marah padaku hanya karena dia menanyakan apa yang sedang ku lakukan?!<br>sungguh gila kau Oh Sehun! memang apa salahnya?!  
>ia temanku! Sama sepertimu! kau ini, benar benar.<br>hah~  
>apa yang kau katakan tadi?<br>kau menyayangiku?  
>ah tidak mungkin rasanya.<br>hahaha, rasanya lucu ya. kita saling mengenal, lalu kau menyatakan perasaanmu.  
>kalau aku menyukaimu, pasti pipiku sudah bersemu merah sekarang.<br>tapi..  
>kau berkata kau menyayangiku..<br>dan hatiku tersenyum mengetahuinya.  
>apa tandanya..<br>aku juga menyukaimu?

**28 Oktober, 2013.**  
>lagi lagi! Sikapmu selalu saja seperti itu! Seperti bunglon.<br>sedikit sedikit, kau baik.  
>sedikit sedikit, kau terkesan egois.<br>apa maumu?  
>kau tahu?! Kalau kau ber—<br>tunggu,  
>apa?<br>kau pasti mengigau.  
>tidak mungkin.<br>kau termasuk popular.  
>menyayangiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?<br>hey, kau pasti bermimpi Xi Luhan.  
>"<em>a very important question, i want you yo answer it sincerely from your heart.<br>I love you ge.  
>so, would you be mine, Xi Luhan?"<em>

**31 Oktober, 2013.**  
>hari kedua sebagai sepasang kekasih.<br>kau cepat sekali marah!  
>ish, kau bahkan tidak jarang cemburu dengan orang lain.<br>hey, seingatku..  
>kau masih memiliki kekasih, lalu kau meninggalkannya begitu saja.<br>apa kau akan melakukannya juga..  
>kepadaku?<br>"_kau bercanda kan kalau menerimanya?"  
>"dia meninggalkan kekasih nya yang dulu. Tidak takutkah?"<br>_setiap hari, pertanyaan seperti itu muncul di kepalaku.  
>tapi, aku akan menenangkannya,<br>"_tenang Luhan. Sehun hanya menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu.  
>Sehun menyayangimu"<em>

**Pertengahan November, 2013.**  
>oh tidak. Benarkah? Tidak mungkin.<br>kau, yang sering mengingatkanku agar beribadah.  
>kau yang akan menanggung resikonya, tapi kenapa aku yang cemas.<br>sudahlah.  
>kau yang menginginkannya, urusi urusanmu sendiri.<br>aku akan mencoba, tidak perduli.

**Akhir November, 2013.**  
>kudengar, kau berhenti minum dan pergi ke tempat dewasa.<br>baguslah.  
>namun tiba tiba, kau sering menghilang.<br>2-4 hari hilang tidak memberi kabar.  
>sakitkah?<br>kalau sakit, beritahu aku. Jangan lupa!  
>jaga kesehatan, sekarang sudah musim hujan.<br>jangan sampai kau sakit.  
>aku mencemaskanmu.<br>percayalah, bodoh.

**4 Desember, 2013.**  
>taeyeon?! Krystal?! CL?!<br>siapa mereka?  
>kau tidak pernah bercerita.<br>huh, kau berubah.  
>kau memintaku menjauhi salah satu temanku, tapi kau sendiri?<br>tidakkah kau berfikir tentang perasaanku barang sedikit saja?  
>hey, aku ini manusia.<br>hati adalah salah satu ciri identik manusia.  
>dan aku,<br>salah satu dari jutaan manusia yang memiliki hati dan perasaan.  
>bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!<br>menyebalkan!

**11 Desember, 2013.**  
>lagi lagi dan lagi. Kau menghilang.<br>sudahlah, terserah padamu.  
>jaga kesehatan, pabboya.<p>

**15 Desember, 2013.**  
>benar, mungkin benar.<br>salahku yang menerimamu.  
>salahku yang percaya padamu.<br>salahku yang termakan omongan manismu.  
>tapi sungguh,<br>aku tidak bercanda soal perasaanku padamu.  
>tapi, apa kau pernah memikirkannya?<br>pernahkah kau mengerti?  
>tahan Luhan.<br>tidak mungkin kau menangis di sekeliling teman temanmu.  
>jangan dipikirkan.<br>sehun-mu hanya bercanda dengan teman temannya.  
>bersabarlah, bertahanlah Luhan.<br>kau tidak ingin kehilangannya.  
>biarkan mantan mantannya membencimu, Luhan.<br>bebaskanlah dirinya, bertahanlah Xi Luhan.

**20 Desember, 2013.**  
>hari ini, adalah hari failed anniversary-ku dengan mantanku, Kris.<br>hah, rasanya aku merindukannya. Sungguh.  
>tidak, tidak akan ku tunjukan di depanmu.<br>aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.  
>sakit?<br>aku menjaga perasaanmu.  
>bisakah? Bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama?<br>jagalah perasaanku.  
>aku merindukan salah satu mantanku.<br>tidak, tenang saja.  
>tetap, aku hanya menyayangimu.<br>aku hanya sekedar merindukannya.  
>bolehkah?<br>sama seperti kau yang merindukan orang lain, namun kau dengan jelas berkata,  
>"<em>kangen mantan. Tapi kalau bilang terang terangan bisa diapain punya pacar rempong kayak luhan"<br>"ge, mantan ngajak balikan"  
><em>tahukah kau rasanya..  
>pernahkah kau merasakannya..<br>sakit.  
>tolong, jangan.<br>rasanya, menyakitkan.  
>tahanlah, Luhan-ssi.<br>tahan.

**22 Desember, 2013.**  
>aku jatuh sakit.<br>dirawat di rumah sakit.  
>tubuhku terserang tifus yang mengharuskanku menginap 2 malam.<br>kau tahu, sakit ini menyakitkan. Tidak enak!  
>jaga kesehatanmu ya!<br>sebenarnya, aku membutuhkanmu.  
>tapi, aku tahu kau sibuk.<br>tak apa. Jaga kesehatan, pabboya!

**26 Desember, 2013.**  
>kau, dan teman temanmu semakin mesra saja.<br>kau mengacuhkanku.  
>kau melupakanku.<br>tapi,  
>kau sangat mesra dengan 'mereka'<br>tak apa.  
>asal kau bahagia,<br>apapun untukmu.  
>aku hanya butuh waktu.<br>untuk memperdalam kesabaranku,  
>dan terus bertahan.<br>tapi, ada kalanya aku benar benar tidak kuat.  
>aku menceritakan semuanya kepada hyungku.<br>Xiumin Hyung.  
>satu satunya yang bisa mengerti tentang perasaanku.<br>melebihimu.  
>satu satunya yang bisa menenangkanku.<br>melebihimu.  
>satu satunya yang bisa kuandalkan dan perduli kepadaku.<br>melebihimu.  
>dan apa?<br>kau membencinya.  
>kau berfikiran negatif kepadanya.<br>ia hanya menemaniku disaat kau sibuk dengan yang lain.  
>bukan, bukan niatku untuk balas dendam.<br>aku hanya butuh seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus.  
>kembali, pikiran tentang kau akan meninggalkanku seperti mantanmu terngiang di kepalaku.<br>aku takut.  
>namun, lagi lagi Xiumin Hyung berhasil menenangkanku.<p>

**27 Desember, 2013.**  
>hanya tinggal sehari, sebelum hari jadi kita yang kedua.<br>setiap hari kita lalui dengan bertengkar.  
>bahkan, tak segan segan kau bertanya,<br>"_aku ini siapamu ge?"  
><em>tahukah kau bahwa kau sangat berharga untukku?  
>tak jarang kau memarahiku.<br>tak jarang aku mengutamakan keegoisanku.  
>aku ingin diperhatikan.<br>tidak bisakah kau menjadikanku satu satunya?!  
>kau sering menyakitiku dengan sikapmu.<br>hanya karena aku mengobrol dengannya, kau marah?  
>pantaskah?<br>aku ingin marah.  
>aku ingin membenci semua teman temanmu karena membuatku cemburu.<br>aku ingin melarangmu ini itu.  
>aku ingin marah.<br>aku ingin marah.  
>sekali lagi,<br>aku ingin marah.  
>tapi apa?<br>aku tidak bisa.  
>aku hanya bisa bersabar dan bertahan.<br>hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan.

**28 Desember, 2013.**  
>aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu siapa Taeyeon, CL, Yibel, Krystal dan sebagainya.<br>hahaha, aku tidak menyangka.  
>ada sekelibet perasaan senang dan sedih bagiku.<br>hey tunggu,  
>tanggal berapa sekarang?<br>28?  
>2 bulankah?<br>sungguh aku sangat senang, kau mengingat hari jadi kita.  
>sejujurnya, tidak lama aku merasakan kesenangan.<br>mungkin benar apa kata orang.  
>'s<em>talk itu menyakitkan'<br>_aku setuju.  
>melihatmu yang semakin mesra dengan teman temanmu.<br>melihatmu yang marah kepada Xiumin Hyung.  
>melihatmu yang meminta doa agar kau diterima kepada salah satu sahabatmu.<br>hey tunggu.  
>kau meminta doa agar kau diterima sebagai kekasih kepadaku juga?<br>bisakah aku mengulang pertanyaanmu tadi malam?  
>"<em>aku ini siapamu?"<br>_aku ini siapamu?  
>kenapa kau meminta doa agar kau cepat jadian?<br>tidak. Aku tidak mau mengurusi hidupmu.  
>tapi, bisakah kau membiarkanku bahagia bersamamu?<br>kumohon, hanya di dunia fake ini.  
>kau meminta doa kepadaku seolah tidak terjadi apa apa diantara kita.<br>kau tidak tahu rasanya.  
>kau menganggapku apa?<br>hanya sekedar pajangan di biography mu?  
>maafkan aku.<br>aku tidak tahan lagi.  
><em>"putus aja ya"<br>_satu kalimat yang benar benar akan merubah kehidupanku.  
>lalu, kau membalas dengan kata kata yang jarang kau ucapkan.<br>"_I love you, ge."  
><em>aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya.  
>kata kata ajaib itu seolah menyihirku.<br>aku akan membulatkan tekatku.  
>aku akan benar benar meninggalkanmu.<br>Selamat Tinggal, my old badboy, Oh Sehun.

**30 Desember, 2013.**  
>hari ini, kau berulang tahun.<br>aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu.  
>beberapa editan foto, yang sudah kutitipkan karena aku benar benar sudah menghilang di hadapanmu.<br>kau tidak akan tahu.  
>kado lain apa yang aku siapkan untukmu.<br>kado yang mungkin tidak berharga bagimu, namun masih kusimpan sampai sekarang.  
>perasaanku.<p>

**31 Desember, 2013.**  
>tahun baru? Selamat tahun baru Oh Sehun!<br>semoga kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan.  
>dan, semoga aku bisa cepat melupakanmu.<p>

**11 Januari, 2014.**  
>hari ulang tahunku.<br>terima kasih atas ucapanmu.  
>terima kasih untuk kadomu. Sangat. Sangat berharga.<br>'_reactivated for lulu'_

**16 Januari, 2014.**  
>aku mulai mencoba melupakanmu. Lalu, kau datang lagi.<br>muncul di hadapanku.  
>tunggu, kau serius?<br>kau mengatakan kau masih menyayangiku.  
>dan kau menulis namaku di bio-mu kembali sebagai kode.<br>sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.  
>bukan karena aku pura pura tidak mengerti.<br>tapi hanya saja, aku tidak percaya.  
>jangan, jangan buka luka itu kembali.<br>entah, kau hanya ingin menggoda ku atau kau benar benar masih menyayangiku.  
>jangan, jangan mempermainkan perasaanku.<p>

**17 Januari, 2014.**  
>aku mulai mengerti.<br>kau menginginkanku kembali.  
>benarkah?<br>jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun.  
>aku mencoba membalas kodemu.<br>dan dengan segampang membalikan telapak tangan, kau berkata  
>"<em>kodein balik tidak harus sama. Kau pikir, perasaanmu sama seperti perasaanku?"<br>_kau..  
>berubah lagi.<br>kau seperti mengangkatku setinggi langit,  
>lalu menjatuhkan ku ke dalam samudra.<br>sakit.  
>rasanya,<br>baru kemarin rasanya salju mendatangi gurun.  
>sekarang, gurun itu sudah panas kembali.<br>apa maumu?  
>ini bukanlah permainan.<br>10.28 PM,  
>aku menerima broadcast.<br>'_halo maaf malam2 ganggu. saya sudah ga pake nomer ini. apus saja.  
><em>_terima kasih. - Sehun -'_  
>aku mencoba menanyakan lebih jelas,<br>dan kau hanya membalas  
>'<em>ya<em>'  
>tak apa.<br>jaga diri.  
>ini adalah komunikasi terakhir kita, bukan?<br>baiklah.

**Selamat Tinggal Oh Sehun:)**  
><strong>Be Happy &amp; Be Healthy.<strong>  
><strong>Saranghae, Gomawo.<strong>

LUHAN MESSAGES FOR SEHUN.

_hai hulk._  
><em>aku harap kau membacanya.<em>  
><em>tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu?<em>  
><em>jangan lupakan aku<em>

_bisakah?_  
><em>bisakah kau berhenti menyakitiku?<em>  
><em>aku tidak ingin merasakan ini lagi.<em>  
><em>rasanya seperti luka yang diolesi jeruk nipis.<em>  
><em>sakit.<em>

_bisakah kau perduli padaku?_  
><em>bisakah kau menyayangiku?<em>  
><em>aku menyayangimu.<em>  
><em>aku rela berkorban untukmu.<em>  
><em>aku telah mencoba bertahan untukmu.<em>  
><em>namun, ada kalanya aku tak sanggup.<em>  
><em>ada kalanya aku harus meninggalkanmu.<em>  
><em>bukan tanpa alasan aku meninggalkanmu.<em>

_alasan itu hanya satu,_  
><em>karena aku menyayangimu.<em>

_aku tidak sanggup menanggung sakit lagi._

_aku akan selalu menyayangimu, bodoh._

_aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu. _  
><em>bukan menghapus rasaku untukmu.<em>

_jangan sakiti orang lain._  
><em>jangan khianati cinta orang.<em>  
><em>jangan mempermainkan cinta.<em>  
><em>jangan acuhkan orang lain.<em>  
><em>jangan menyakiti yang lain.<em>

_cukup aku._

_you wreck me._  
><em>you wreck me.<em>  
><em>you wreck me.<em>  
><em>who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>I hate you.<em>  
><em>I hate you.<em>

_but I can't.._  
><em>I can't stop loving you.<em>

_sorry for everything._  
><em>thanks.<em>

_- Xi Luhan -_

_**This fanfiction was made for someone.  
>This fanfiction is not fake, but real in fakeworld.<br>This fanfiction is also made for remind me to someone.  
>Someone, who will never be the same.<br>Cause he's the chameleon.**_

_**For : 01110011 01100101 01101000 01110101 01101100 01101110  
>From : 01100101 01111000 01101111 01111000 01101100 01110101 01101100 01110101<br>00111001 00110000  
><strong>_


End file.
